rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallowglass
Innocence proves nothing. Inquisitor Gallowglass is a young and struggling Inquisitor leaning towards the holy Ordos Xenos and Hereticus. Shortly after becoming Interrogator, Gallowglass is said to have suffered cruel tortures and rituals in the hands of heretics. Since this time he is known to wear a black glass mask crafted by the Brotherhood of Mars. Quite unique is also his gigantic physis; nearly being as huge as one of the Space Marines and often seen in his Powerarmor, Gallowglass strikes fear into the hearts of common folk and lesser peers. Gallowglass is a very patient person, coldly calculating and soft spoken. Not much is known about his past but that he grew up in a warrior clan on the very planet, he named himself after. Since becoming Inquisitor he has built up a huge network of spies and counterspies like a grand chess game. The death of a human being seems to move him little, but a proven few of his closest acolytes have earned a close place to his heart. Although every lead of corruption is being followed by the young Inquisitor, his foremost target are cultists, heretics and Chaos in all its ruinous forms. Gallowglass has been known more than once to cross borders into the fields of competences of the other Ordos. Whereas Inquisitors from Ordo Malleus seem to have no problem with this attitude, Inquisitors of Ordo Xenos do not take these transgressions lightly. In his peer Gallowglass is seen as an ambitious and enduring upstart. =Inquisitorial Status= Inquisitorial Designation: Gallowglass Field Status: Active Ordo Tendencies' ': Hereticus * Ordo Hereticus (60%) * Ordo Xenos (30%) * Ordo Malleus (10%) * Other (0%) Influence Rating: 34 =Episodes= Season Zero Assassins Path --> Chapel of the Ancients - Mission Archive of Inquisitor Gallowglass Season One The Gallowglass Conspiracy * 1 Maggots in the Meat: The agents of Gallowglass are called to a site of grisly murder and heretic rituals. And they discover a struggle of mythic forces centuries of years old. **Data Slate of Tonus Ferreus **Shell cases of Kardan the Lost **Diary of Tanisha Bones **Report of Special-Colonel Al Zufar * 2 Cold Laughter: A renewed group of Acolytes travels to a cemetery world, investigating strange tomb raidings. **Diary of the revered father Kilian Athanasius Kerensky **Diary of Salazar Jan * 3 The Hold: In the wake of Inquisitorial intrigue the Acolytes of Gallowglass must visit a violent place and make the impossible possible. **Shell cases of Kardan the Lost **Diary of the revered father Kilian Athanasius Kerensky *How to read a 40k timeline *4 [[As The Dust Gathers|'As The Dust Gathers']] : Where the Imperium of Man has no sway, nothing can be taken for granted. And even the Inquisition will humbly tilt its head, when rules are negligible and the legacy of an Inquisitor follows their Acolytes' footsteps. * 5 Accelerando **5.alpha Omniphage: Is it just coincidence, is it the first rear of heresy or is it a most cleverly introduced intrigue? A faulty warp signal is caught up from Tonnar, the Machine-God world and Acolytes are sent to investigate under the guise of Adeptus Arbites into a world of crime and mystery. **5.beta Greentide: One world just cannot hold it back. Acolytes are sent on a maximum danger mission deep into enemy territory under high volatile cover identities. Their mission: to infiltrate society and investigate the true dimensions of Xenos infestation as well as finding the source of it. **5.gamma Bonusmission "The Forgotten" : One asset, one man, one mission - after suddenly a long forgotten transmission is answered, Gallowglass "himself" comes looking. =The Holy Retinue of Inquisitor Gallowglass= by Sirhan and Kerensky]] Leaders of the Retinue #Inquisitor Armarian Gallowglass #Interrogator Mordechai Aaron Sagisville (Adept): Master of the Unseen Workers of Information and Intrigue #Interrogator Quintilla Drusa (Soldier): Lady-General Militant of the Forces of Holy Retribution #Interrogator Cathlenn Frost (Psyker): Savant-Mistress Advisor of the Will of Thousands ''- missing (archive files locked by Inquisitorial orders)'' Retinue *'Congretation of Blissful Ignorance': strategics, logistics, politics, research *'Seers of the Light of Terra': communications, logistics, research *'Sisters of the Needle': assassination and extraction missions *'Claws of War': heavy combat missions, retinue fundsraising (archive files locked by Interrogator Sagisville) *'Iron Purpose': investigative missions, team missing (archive files locked by Inquisitorial orders) *'The Sandmen': investigative missions **'Eight-Folded Veil': Scions of Armarian, Heart of the Gallowglass Conspiracy * Retinue of Gallowglass * Associates of Gallowglass * Informants of Gallowglass The Vaults *Chapel_of_Whispers (Fortress of Purity) *Archive of Holiness (Path of Holiness) =Heroes of the Inquisition= Player Characters On Active Duty: *Azrael Umbra, Mercenary Hitman for hire *Kardan the Lost, Imperial Assassin Templum Vindicare *Miss Mary the Blooded, Sister of Battle *Sirhan al Zufar, Tallarn Desert Raider *Tanisha Bones, Imperial Assassin *Tonus Ferreus, Travelling Techpriest of the Brotherhood of Mars *Kilian Athanasius Kerensky, Stout Shepherd of the Imperial Flock *Salazar Jan, Penal Slave and Psyker of former Heretic Origin The Inquisition *Lord Inquisitor Caidin *Inquisitor Lady Olianthe Rathbone *Inquisitor Urthere Gorn (Amalathian Faction) Ordo Hereticus *Lord Inquisitor Anton Zerbe *Inquisitor Rykehuss *Inquisitor Astrid Skane *Inquisitor Globus Vaarak *Inquisitor Soldevan *Inquisitor Vownus Kaede Ordo Xenos *Inquisitor Felroth Stasius Gelt (Excommunicate Traitoris) *Inquisitor Van Vyugens *Inquisitor Marakan Harafaz (Xeno Hybris) *Inquisitor Al-Subaai Ordo Malleus *Inquisitor Ahmazzi Ships This are the House Rules for 40K Starship Battles (based on W40k Roguetrader, Battlefleet Gothic and Star Wars: X-Wing). *Path of Holiness light cruiser: flagship of Inquisitor Gallowglass * Manthis I small frigate: piloted by Acolyte Lithia of the Sisters of the Needle *Faraway III frigate: Vessel of Rogue Trader Lucius Crest, mainly used for secret missions of the Sandmen Retinue *Beast of Burden corvette: Old, shabby Transport corvette, regularily used for restocking of food and necessities of the Fortress. Is completely run by Machine Spirits and Servitors. Due to a longterm contract with the Agriworld of Ultares nearby, the ship is restocked automatically when it arrives on a no-questions-asked basis. =Organisations= Ecclesiarchy * Sisterhood of the Blissful Light of Holy Terra * Order of the Jananites * The enlighted Brotherhood of St. Origines Trade Cartels * Amalathian Syndicate Banking Clans * Banking House Fuddari Forge Clans * Clan Marcathus (Gunmetal City/ Scintilla; close combat weapons) * Clan Trathanor (Gunmetal City/ Scintilla; mercenary equipment) * Cloisterhouse Gigaterr (Gunmetal City/ Scintilla; sanctioned Mars-Forgeclan) =Locations= *Segmentum Obscurum (Description and sector map) **Segmentum Obscurum - Warp Routes (Warp Routes, travel times, dangers) **Overview of Segmentum Obscurum worlds(List of solar systems and regions in the Segmentum) Visited regions *Scintilla; Hive World, political center of Segmentum Obscurum **Hive Sibellus, huge and degenerate, central Hive. Home of the rich and powerful. **Hive Tarsus, huge desert-Hive and trade center of Scintilla **Ambulon, Hive-like city constructed around an ancient, ever-walking xeno-technical behemoth **Gunmetal City, wild city built into an ancient crater **Scintilla Orbitory, Geostationary city-station above Hive Tarsus *'Josian Reach' **Acreage; Feudal World **Gallowglass Planet ; Death World, Officio Temple Planet ***Fortress of Purity; Stronghold of Inquisitor Gallowglass **Daniris Fields; Asteroid Fields, Independent Mining Region *'Hazeroth Abyss' **Sheol XVII; Sheol 17.beta "The Hold", Prison World *'Golgenna Reaches' **Granithor; Cemetary World *'Koronus Reach' **Port Wander; Grand Space Port and Imperial Guardian of the Maw =The Enemy= Heresy *Temple of the Dark Patriarch: Mysterious cult with a temple in the underhive of Gunmetal City (Scintilla). Somehow involved in illegal drug trafficing at Sheol17.beta (The Hold). *The Logicians : Dangerous cult of hereteks and Archeotech seekers. Deep rooted, ruthless and very influental. Xenos *Eldar: The dying folk is one of the more elder and advanced races of the known galaxy. The Inquisition knows of two eldar craftworld sightings in the Segmentum Obscurum and strongly suspects that the Eldar have a special connection to this part of the galaxy. It is also suspected that the Eldar have more than once mingled in the affairs of Men and in the machinations of the Inquisition especially. Some Inquisitors go even as far as to accuse certain factions in the Inquisition to have regular contact to this xenos race. **Elue'adril (Lady Calahir, The Lady of the White Tower) *Dark Eldar: The sinister and feared line sharing the same roots as the Eldar. As enigmatic as Eldar but a thousand times more capricious and untrustworthy this race is rightly distrusted and feared by other civilizations. Although on the first glance they look quite similar to their brethren, in truth they share little but their history in common. **Dracon Ynth'oras (Leader of the Coven of the Silent Cry) *Orc: A wild race born for war and dangerous in numbers. It can quickly grow from a minor barbaric nuissance into a highly technological advanced and spacefaring pest. An orc tribe somehow managed to settle on Sheol17.beta, also known as The Hold, and is now in battle with mutants and gangers on this planet. *Slaught: An advanced race which has mastered necromerging, the science of combining the living, the dead and the machine. After millennia of relentless persecution by the Eldar, it is now a dying race with only few isolated cabals left. Or so it seems. ** Cult of the Tears of Hurun (Acreage) ** Church of the Falling Stars (Acreage) Malleus *Azualath *Naram Sin Unspecified *The Tyrant Star * Julian Chrome =Rules Section= Elite Packages and Advancements Starting Background Packages *Knight of the Order of St. Drusius (Drusian Knight): Feudal warriors and spy masters **Adept, Assassin, Cleric, Guardsman *Survivor of The Hold (Hold Survivor): Ex-Con and survivor of the horrors of the prison world The Hold **Ganger (Assassin, Guardsman, Scum), Mutant Humie (Scum) **Wirehead (Techpriest), Seer in the Mist (Techpriest) *Gallowglass Temple Assassin (Temple Assassin): Trained and blooded member of a Deathcult Temple Family on Gallowglass **Assassin *Scion of the Distinguished Family House of Frost (Scion of Frost): Son or Daughter of the redeemed Cathleen Frost branch of House of Frost **Adept, Cleric, Psyker *Scion of Lucius Crest's Crew-Family (Scion of Crest): Wandering Ex-Member of the huge Faraway II Rogue Trader Crew-Family **Any Elite Advancements *Practitioner of the Dance of the Deceiver (Dancer of the Deceiver): Eldar path for diplomats **Adept, Assassin **The Art of Intrigue *Rathbone Construct : Partial or full body reconstruction by Eldar Xeno-Tech for Chem-Pan-Sey **Any Special Packages *Deathwatch Space Marine: Space Marine Battle-Brother of Deathwatch Rapid Response Coven **Special* House Rules * 40K Starship Battles * Inquisitorial Acquisitions: Inquisitors are able to go shopping on a grand scale. It is less a matter of Thrones but more a way of Where and How to get things for the Retinue. This house rule explains how this is transferred into game terms. * Sniping: Because there are lots of snipers in the Imperium of Man but no decent sniping rules, we made these ones up. * Rogue Psyker Powers * Eldar Powers * Art of Intrigue =Complimentary Information= Detailed timeline *Warhammer 40k Timeline (40k Timeline) * --> to be corrected! Timeline 40k Links *http://wh40k.lexicanum.de/wiki/Inquisitoren_(Liste) (umfassende Liste von Inquisitoren in W40k) *http://wh40k.lexicanum.de/wiki/Hauptseite (Lexicanum - Online Nachschlagewerk zu W40k) *http://darkheresy.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Warhammer_40,000 *http://www.nationmaster.com/encyclopedia/List-of-Gaunt%27s-Ghosts-characters *http://www.fantasyflightgames.com/ (Offizieller Herausgeber der 40k RPGs) *http://www.games-workshop.com/ (Games Workshop Hauptseite) Category:Gallowglass